batmanarkhamfandomcom-20200222-history
Two-Face
Two-Face is a former District Attorney of Gotham City and a criminal haunted by split-personality disorder. District Attorney Harvey Dent was one of Batman's strongest allies in the corrupt city of Gotham, until Carmine Falcone threw acid in his face during a hearing, hideously scarring the left side of his face. The wounds fractured his already damaged psyche, and he was reborn as the criminal Two-Face, a schizoid obsessed with duality. His former good-luck charm, a two-headed dollar coin, was damaged on one side during the attack, and Two-Face declared it a reflection of his half-scarred visage. He flips it in order to decide the fates of his victims as well as the formation of plans. Two-Face has repeatedly ignored Batman's attempts to reform him, and remains consumed by his fixation on chance, and his crimes are intended to prove his diametric philosophy. Biography Arkham City After Arkham City was set up, Two-Face became one of the three mob bosses of the prison. While constantly having turf wars with Penguin and Joker, he also had a feud with Catwoman. Both criminals learned of Hugo Strange's vault full of confiscated items. Dent ascertained the location and put it on a computer chip, which he sealed in a safe and had some of his men guard. When Catwoman broke in and stole the chip, Two-Face caught her red-handed and held her at gunpoint. With Catwoman caught, he took her back to his base of operations, the courthouse, and tied her up, upside-down over a vat of acid. After having an argument with himself over whether to kill her or give her a fair trial, he flipped his signature coin. Sparing her life, Dent called for a trial, using his henchmen as the jury. Batman intervened, taking out most of Harvey's men. Two-Face shot Batman in the chest, knocking him down momentarily. Taking matters into his own hands, Harvey flipped his coin again, turning up tails. About to shoot Catwoman, the thief escaped her binds and scratched Dent's face. Pulling another gun on Catwoman, Two-Face was captured by Batman and hanged upside-down over the vat. Selina kicked Harvey and retrieved the device containing the location to Strange's vault. After Protocol 10 had ended, Two-Face sent his men to Catwoman's apartment to steal the loot she recovered from Strange's vault. One of his men gave up his location in the museum and Catwoman took him down. True to his binary nature, Two-Face only took half of the loot, giving the other half to the thugs of Arkham City. Notes *Although his Batman: Arkham Asylum and Arkham City bios list him as having "Brown/Grey" hair, he is shown to be completely bald on his left side, and lacks the altered hair color he possesses in the comics. *In the comic book continuity, it was actually Sal Maroni who was responsible for Harvey's disfigurement, and not Falcone. *While Two-Face takes shots at Batman inside the courthouse, it is possible for him to miss and hit one of his thugs instead. *The burned side of Two-Face heavily resembles Aaron Eckhart's portrayal of the character in The Dark Knight. Gallery BAA-TwoFace bio.png|Two-Face's bio picture from Arkham Asylum BAC-TwoFace hand.png|Two-Face holding a gun to Catwoman's head BAC-TwoFace coin.png|Two-Face flipping his signature coin BAC-TwoFace overruled.png|Two-Face shooting Batman BAC-TwoFace execution.png|Two-Face about to shoot Catwoman BAC-TwoFace captured.png|Two-Face captured by Batman BAC-TwoFace takedown.png|Two-Face being taken down by Catwoman Two-Face evidence.jpg|Two-Face's gear in the GCPD evidence room Reference *''Batman: Arkham City'' Category:Individuals Category:Living individuals Category:Supervillains Category:Politicians Category:Inmates of Arkham Asylum Category:Inmates of Arkham City